<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, Fuck. - A Soulmate Tale by Saga_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882008">Oh, Fuck. - A Soulmate Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saga_K/pseuds/Saga_K'>Saga_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby! Jaskier, Be nice ok I haven't written shit since ever, Friendship/Love, His Mom is done with her husbands shit, M/M, Mention of Jaskiers parents, Mention of beheading, Oneshot, Other, Soulmates, Soulmates - The first few Words your Soulmate says is imprinted on your forearm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saga_K/pseuds/Saga_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Without actually realizing it the white haired man had started to stroke over the protective leather on his lower arm. And when he realized it he stared at the spot where his soulmates first words were hidden. With a heavy sigh he placed his hand over it, shook his head slightly and stared at the night sky.<br/>“Baba. What does that even mean? Huh, Roach?”</p><p>A really short fic I had in my mind. Nothing serious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, jaskier - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, Fuck. - A Soulmate Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring. He started to hate spring a long time ago. Young and old couples everywhere, cuddling and stroking each others arms in admiration while they enjoyed the first warm days in the sun. All of them found their significant other, their soulmate and were experiencing the  joy of love. Disgusting.<br/>
First of all, Geralt had no emotions. Well. At least that’s what they said about Witchers. Secondly, this soulmate stuff was sheer and utter bullshit. Yeah. Great. Once you turn sixteen you’re able to see the first few words your significant other will say directly to you. And only you can read it, of course.<br/>
Why and how did that happen? No one could explain but everyone knew it was real and that you found your soulmate as soon as you heard these words spoken to you. Directly addressed to you. </p><p>The ashen haired Witcher was kind of excited when he turned sixteen and found something written on his arm. He was a little bit irritated when he realized that no one else of his friends could see it, but Vesemir explained it to him. Told him about the meaning of this, that no one else could see it and that he shouldn’t be too excited about it. After all, he was a Witcher. A young one, but a Witcher. And Witchers were meant to have no emotions, were meant to slay beasts for the safety of humankind and lived longer than a normal human being so...the chance that he would find his soulmate was low. And even if he found his soulmate the chance, that he would outlive them was very high.<br/>
Now he was just annoyed about it. Everything about this annoyed him. </p><p>After he brought the mayor of a small village the head of an alghoul that ravaged through the nearby woods and killed quite a few villagers and merchants on their way to the next village or back home, he sat by his small campfire on his cot, stared at the flames and listened to the silence of the night. It was just him, Roach, some criquets and the stars. Perfect silence and the loneliness he was used to. And even though he wouldn’t admit it, he hated to be lonely. He really missed those days when he was at Kaer Morhen, training with the others and having somewhat of a family.<br/>
Without actually realizing it the white haired man had started to stroke over the protective leather on his lower arm. And when he realized it he stared at the spot where his soulmates first words were hidden. With a heavy sigh he placed his hand over it, shook his head slightly and stared at the night sky.<br/>
“Baba. What does that even mean? Huh, Roach?”, he looked at his loyal horse which was munching some oats. No answer. “It’s not even elvish. Maybe it's a language from far away…”, he mumbled.<br/>
And yes, even though he would never admit it, he thought and fantasized about having a soulmate. In all his years, and it were several by now, he hasn't met them. Maybe they were already dead. Probably. Maybe he should've travelled further away to find them. But then what? What if he found them? What if he scared them or they were disgusted by the fact that their soulmate was a Witcher?</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted with a scream, the panicked neighs of at least two horses, followed by something that sounded like a crash and the sound of growling beasts. Well. Seems like that his well earned rest was over and he should get up, rescuing some unfortunate souls.</p><p>Getting on Roachs bare back, he rushed to the direction of the screams. There was a carriage thrown on it’s side, the horses trapped with their reins caught between the massive cart and the floor, some dead guards were already lying on the ground and the last one standing just got beheaded by a werewolf just when the Witcher arrived. Seems he was just in time.<br/>
The werewolf paid the monster slayer less attention than none and went straight to the carriage. The monster slammed his fist against the wooden floor of the carriage, punching right through it. What alarmed the Witcher most was not the high pitched scream of a maiden, it was the crying of an infant. So he had not only one life to rescue, it was two at least. Make it three, because a man from inside the carriage was shouting for the guards to help them. Little did he know they were all dead already.</p><p>No time to talk and especially no need for it, Geralt jumped off Roaches back right next to the bloodthirsty beast. He had to get the monster away from the carriage first before he could fight it without putting the passengers in danger. So he used his fingers, singed aard and let the shockwave throw the werewolf a few meters to the side. Just enough, that it wasn’t right in front of the carriage anymore and enough for the Witcher to fight it properly.</p><p>The fight lasted longer than he wanted. Even though he should be completely focused on the fight he found himself distracted every time he heard the baby cry. It made him nervous and anxious. Not completely knowing why. It was not the first time he heard babies cry. To be honest in his presence all that a baby would do was cry. It shouldn’t distract him like this.<br/>
But as soon as the sobbing started  to fade he could finally focus and bring the fight  to an end.</p><p>“You can come out. Took care of it.”, his raspy voice called for the passengers in the carriage.<br/>
Someone peeked through the hole, making sure it was really safe. Then the door popped open. “Hold him, dear.”, a soft female voice said inside and just a few moments later a blonde maiden in an expensive looking dress climbed out of the wreck and sat on the edge of the door, reached down to get her baby back from the man, probably her husband, inside.<br/>
“Now you.”, Geralt looked up, right into her bright blue eyes. “Hold him, please. I can’t climb down while carrying him.”, her tone was soft but demanding. But she had a point. Since her husband wasn’t out yet there was no one around to hold the child.<br/>
So he held up his hands, took the bundle of soft, silk like fabric in which the baby was wrapped. This thing wasn’t that small anymore. He was no professional when it came to babies but this little thing here was not a newborn, that was all he knew.</p><p>Geralt was no monster, so he held the baby in one arm and reached with the other one up to it’s mother so help her down. Once down, she took a good look around, her face worried. “What a disaster…”, her voice just a whisper, then turned to their hero. “You saved us. We’re in your debt.”, she didn’t seem to be scared of Witchers. Or she did not recognize him as one yet.<br/>
Just as she wanted to take her baby back she hesitated. Her husband just reached the floor. “Could you...hold him a bit longer, please?”, she didn’t wait for an answer, just turned around, went to her husband and...started to punch him furiously. “This is all your fault! Everything! You let this monster be one of our guards! I told you not to!” </p><p>A soft tuck on his hair took his attention from the small fight and brought it to the baby in his arms. The little one stared at him in awe, sucked on his other hands thumb and held the ashen lock tightly in the other. He just stared at him, and he stared back.<br/>
“Baba.”, babbled this tiny being.<br/>
“Oh, Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Twenty Five years later the Witcher sat at his campfire, stared into the flames as two fishes were set up to grill. “You know Geralt.”, a young man to his right began.<br/>
“I wonder… what is written on your arm?”, the  brown haired asked,  put down his lute with a thoughtful look on his face and sighed stroking  over his own forearm. “You know...I wonder why my soulmate would say ‘Oh, Fuck’ the first time he sees me.”<br/>
Geralt never knew whom he had saved all those years ago. He did not care back then. And why on earth did he end up travelling with a bard, that he saved twenty five years ago<br/>
apparently. And why the god damn fuck was this his soulmate?<br/>
“Geralt, are you even listening to me?”.<br/>
Why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to @paandachicken for being my beta</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>